Losing your love
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen have a bad fight on Christmas Eve. and the blow is so bad for Ben he decieds to jump into the river. and the wtaer's freezing...  please review...  thank you...


Losing your love

Ben and Gwen were now 20 years old and were dating and were spending the night at Gwen house. It was Christmas Eve and they had a bad fight. Little did they know how bad it was…

"Gwen I don't understand what you are getting so worked up about. I just said that I would like us to upgrade our relationship. I didn't imply that we should 'do it'. I just meant I would like us to make our relationship more serious that's all.

"Liar!' yelled Gwen

"I'm not lying Gwen. You really think I would lie to you?"

"In this case you might be lying yes."

"What? Why do you think that?'

"Because we both know you could be a pervert sometimes. But this time it has crossed the line. So please pack your stuff and get out of my house."

"But Gwen it's freezing out there…"

"I mean it Ben!"

"Sigh… alright… said Ben as he packed up his stuff and left Gwen's house.

The thing is Ben was not heading home. He was heading towards a bridge, which is over a river. He's about to jump into the river. He couldn't live the rest of his life without the girl he fell in love with. So he's going to commit suicide by jumping off the bridge and into the river. And the water's freezing… it is 0 degrees F. jumping into the half frozen river would surly kill him. But he didn't care. He just couldn't take the blow. Ben has reached the river. He put his bag on the ground. Took off his coat and his sweatshirt so that he remained in his pants and T shirt. He climbed on the railing and was about to jump into his death. He frowned hard and jumped into the freezing cold water of the river. The water was excruciatingly and indescribably cold. His body soon became numb. His mind started to shut down. Then everything turned white and it was all over…

1 hour later…

Gwen was in her living room reading a book next to a lit fireplace. Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was 10.20 PM.

"Who would that be at this hour?" she thought. She walked to the door and asked

"Who's there?"

"It's the police. Open up"

Gwen felt nervous once she heard the police was looking for her. So she opened the door and saw two officers standing by her doorstop

"Can I help you officers?"

"Are you Gwen Tennyson?' asked one of them

"Yes."

"Do you recognize the person in this picture?" he asked and showed her a picture of Ben taken a while back

"Yes that's my cousin. Well, my cousin and my ex boyfriend actually. Why did something happen?"

"Miss Tennyson, your friend has been seen jumping off the city bridge into the freezing cold water. He jumped in only with pants and a T shirt. He has very bad hyperthermia and is fighting for his life now in the hospital."

Gwen's eyes have turned dark. Her heart fell apart. And her legs failed. She couldn't believe this was happening. This is all her fault. She should have believed Ben when he said he didn't mean it. Now it's too late. She will never forgive herself for her stupidity. This is what she thought as the tears started to pour out of her eyes. She had to see him. She thanked the officers, grabbed her car keys and ran to her car. She started the engine and raced to the hospital.

Moments later.

Gwen bursted into the lobby and saw a nurse by the desk. She ran towards her and asked her.

"Nurse, have you received a man who has a bad case of hyperthermia?"

"Yes we did. But he is still in critical condition. We don't know if he will survive and how will he function if he does…"

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"He's on the second floor, room 7"

"Thank you" said Gwen as she ran up the stairs.

When she reached room 7 she saw two doctors wheeling out a man out of the ICU room and he had an infusion tube in his vein. She ran towards him and recognizied him immediately.

"BEN!" she cried.

"Please keep it down miss. He needs to rest and he needs quite." Said one of the doctors

"But he's my cousin. And he's my boyfriend."

"Don't worry miss. You can stay with him but you need to keep quite and let him rest."

"Thank you doctor. But is he gonna be alright?"

"We hope so"

"Thank you doctor" she said again

"My pleasure" he replied

hours later…

Ben and Gwen were still in the recovering room. And Ben barely showed any signs of life. But Gwen was showing sings of sorrow, regret, remorse, sadness and a broken heart. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She now realized that Ben would never lie to her. Even about what he said. But instead of believing him, she denied him and practically sent him to die…

"This is all my fault…" she whispered and cried softly and put hr hand on her face.

One of her tears dropped on Ben's hand. And the tear was so warm, from the love, regret and sorrow that Gwen felt for her cousin, that it started to wake him up…

Ben lifted up a shaking arm and used it to dry of the tears from Gwen's cheeks and removed her hands from her face. Once Gwen saw Ben was alive and touching her, she simply embraced him into a hug of indescribable emotions of love happiness, and relief. She never knew love them sad and miserable. She never knew this until now. And neither did Ben and probably neither did everybody else…

Gwen was still crying into Ben's shoulder…

"I'm sorry Ben… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed…

"I'm sorry too Gwen…'

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. You were telling the truth all along. But I instead of believing you denied you and basically sent you to die… I'm sorry Ben…" she sobbed.

"It's okay Gwen… I guess I never should have said what I said. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Ben. But I don't you think you'll ever forgive me… I know I will never forgive myself…"

Ben smiled as he separated the embrace from Gwen, whipped the remaining tears off her cheeks and put his face next to hers until their lips met into the most perfect kiss in the world. It literally broke the ice. The kiss was indescribably wonderful… so loving so passionate, so approving… and so… forgiving for denying the other's love. They now knew they would be a together forever… as the make out session continued they both knew what their future would be. After Ben would recover he and Gwen would be back together, would eventually get married and would give birth to a beautiful girl named Lilly. And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they all lived happily ever after…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? (Not to mention tragic) did you like it? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
